


Pineapple Key Chain

by HMR



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, a bunch of drabbles with continuity, at least that's what I'm going for, two best buds who love each other to bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMR/pseuds/HMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko has moved back in with Misaki. Let the fluff begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Key Chain

Arms.

Saruhiko awoke to a pair of arms firmly clutching his chest, a body pressed against his back.

 _Misaki_.

He slowly recalled faint memories of the night before. But how did he end up falling asleep in this bed instead of his own?

...So much for that all-nighter.

Saru wanted to get out of bed but he was being held tighter than he had realized. He attempted to jerk himself forward a bit, but there wasn't a large enough gap between their bodies. It seemed his only options were to either wake his friend or just forfeit and wait it out.

He wasn't prepared to admit even to himself but he quite liked this feeling: the warmth of the embrace, the gentle rising and falling of Yata's chest against his back, a closeness with someone he had never experienced before. It was comforting, and Saruhiko decided waiting for him to wake up wouldn't be so bad.

"Nnhm.." came a groan as Saru felt the grip on his torso tighten further and noticed a nuzzling towards his upper back.

He let out a heavy breath in response, the sharp contraction of his chest sending a partially awake Yata into full consciousness.

"Sa..r-huh..?" A few seconds passed before he withdrew and sat up. "S-s-sorry! I didn't realize I..! I didn't mean..! I'm not-"

Fushimi turned to face a visibly flustered Misaki.

His voice dripped with fatigue. "...What are you getting so worked up about?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-"

He was suddenly tugged down and pulled in to the darker haired boy's grasp. "Shut up."

Yata grew redder in the face and his eyes wavered. He inched a bit closer.

This was strange. This was new. This was nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in years but I hope you'll enjoy this! I love these two too much and I had to start writing something about them.  
> 


End file.
